Breakfast in Bed and Eggnog
by Jayeliwood
Summary: She has everything she's ever wanted and she didn't think her world could get any happier. And now, somehow it has. She lets her wonderful husband know in her own special way. Lemonade, very sweet fluffy one shot. MerryHappy Winter Solstice Celebration lo


**I know, I know... I'll talk to you guys at the bottom....**

It took me hours to fall asleep, simply from the excitement of it all. It was Christmas, and beyond that, I had a special present for my dead asleep husband beside me. Not that I blamed him. He worked late last night at the hospital so he would not have to work at all today. He always did that for me. I would give up part of Christmas eve to have all day Christmas with him. It was a fair trade.

The house was completely empty, all of our children grown. Though, it would be bustling in a little while. I had only about two hours before they'd all show up with their spouses. Not that I minded that. Actually, I loved it beyond words. But, I needed this time to give Carlisle my special gift. It would be one that he would not soon forget.

I crawled out of bed, not even bothering to slip on my pants. Carlisle's long t-shirt covered everything that needed to be covered. Though, honestly, I still flushed a little bit when I thought about walking around the house in less than the normal amount of clothing. It had been just over five years since all my children had moved out, but I was still waiting for them to pop out of some hidden place and scare me.

Carlisle did not budge from his spot, only a soft sigh escaping his lips. I smiled sweetly, touching his forehead and brushing an errant hair out of his eyes. His perfect lips curved up into a tiny smile, humming softly, but he still did not wake. I knew it would take nothing less than the smell of food and some major prompting to get him to even consider waking up.

So, I went downstairs to start the first part of my present. Breakfast in bed. Nothing too fancy since we were going to have a big dinner tonight. But, it was still his favorite. English muffins, eggs, and ham. I started to pull everything out after setting the coffee pot to brew and started to think about my life.

My life was already so full. I was a lucky woman, even with all the hardships in my life. Having been in this world only forty two years, it was already so full of love. But, I still had more to give.

I thought briefly about how my life started. It wasn't with my birth either. It was after my bastard first husband beat me nearly half to death, killing my only natural born child. But, as bad as that was, that was how I met Carlisle. So young, so handsome. He brought me back to life, in more than one way. He helped me heal, inside and out.

Carlisle helped me not only find the strength to divorce that evil man, but to love again and to see that not everyone was like that. He also helped to put him in jail, where he would never bother us again.

One of the biggest regrets, up until this point, was that I was seemingly unable to give Carlisle the children he deserves. Not that I didn't love our adopted children with all my heart. I could just see the pain it caused him every time I miscarried or it was a false alarm in the first place. When we adopted Edward, and then Emmett and Alice is when we gave up on the idea of having our own children. That was fifteen years ago.

The idea hardly crossed my mind after that. I didn't have to think about it. I was too busy with piano lessons, football, softball, ballet... and just being happy. Not that we didn't have some false alarms in that time. But, they weren't nearly as upsetting anymore. I expected them. But, I didn't expect this.

I worked absently, smiling the entire time. I finally slipped the small pot of coffee onto the tray and made my way back to our bedroom._ Carlisle has not moved from his spot,_ I thought with an even bigger smile. I placed the food on the small table we had in our room, making my way over to my beautiful husband.

I slid on top of him, straddling his waist. He moaned softly as my hands traveled up his chest, rubbing his bare shoulders. "Merry Christmas..." I whispered against his ear.

Finally he began to stir, his arms going limply around my hips. "Christmas, Esme."

I giggled softly. "I've got breakfast in bed for you."

"Minute..." he mumbled, pulling me down on top of him. I laughed softly as he buried his face in my neck, breathing in deeply.

"The food is going to get cold." I chided as he began to kiss.

"Don't care," he muttered back, his hands traveling over my bare thighs.

"Dr. Cullen. Our children will be here in less than two hours. Now, do you want to have time to receive your gift in private or shall I show everyone what I got you this year?" I teased him. We always gave each other private gifts, mostly being _adult_ things.

"Ugh, alright." He moaned, his English accent coming out. "Presents first?" He smiled up at me wickedly.

"Food." I told him as I crawled off on his responding body. I swished my hips over to the table. "Would you like it in bed, or on the table?"

"Both..." He said as he stood, a wicked glint in his eyes. Carlisle finally crawled out of bed and followed after me, entangling me in his strong arms. He began to nibble on my ear, tugging on it gently. I laughed, slapping his arm. "What?" He asked with fake innocences.

"Later! Eat!" I said, pointing to the food.

He pouted a little bit but sat at the table, finally pulling the food towards him, but not before he pulled me on top of his lap. We feed each other little mouth fulls, stealing kisses in between. It took us twice as long as it normally should to eat, not that either one of us really minded by this point. I didn't care about the food. I only cared about his large, warm, smooth hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently.

"How about those gifts now?" I offered after a lengthy kiss.

"Mm... yes, please. I do hope it's something that involves very tiny pieces of clothing."He said with a smile, his mind going straight to the gutter.

I laughed, unable to stop myself. "You are exactly right."

"Oh, good..." He said appraisingly. I could feel his wondering eyes on my backside as I bent into the closet to retrieve my gift. It was a box, no bigger than a shoe box. It was the biggest gift I've ever give him though.

I wondered back over to him and sat back down on his lap, placing the present on my lap. "I get to go first."

"Eager to see how I like it?" He teased, stroking my cheek.

I blushed a little bit, leaning into his touch. "You could say that."

"You know I'll love whatever you get me." He said with sweet sincerity, his eyes piercing me with their beauty.

"Just open it," I breathed nervously, causing him to chuckle. He leaned forward, giving me a light kiss before beginning to open the box.

First he removed the green ribbon, placing it to the side. I made sure this gift was easy to open. I don't think I could have taken the wait if I had to watch him tear open the paper. Carlisle lifted the lid slowly and his eyes narrowed on the tiny yellow fabric and picture.

He lifted the tiny cotton yellow sleeper with one hand, the picture with the other. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked them over. "Esme..." He breathed. "What...?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I was completely sure." I said, nodding my head towards the tiny black and white picture. "I'm sorry I couldn't get more recent picture, that one is two weeks old."

He dropped the baby's sleeper in the box, both hands grabbing the picture as he brought it up to his eyes. He was probably wishing he had his glasses handy right now. I could see his eyes raking over the words at the top. Like he couldn't believe them until he heard them, he read it out loud. "E. Cullen. 11 weeks and 5 days. Esme, dear, are you?"

"Pregnant? Yes. I am fourteen weeks and two days, today." I said softly, leaning down to kiss his neck.

His reaction shocked me with his intensity. "OH MY GOD!" He shouted happily, pulling me into the tightest hug he's ever given me. "ARE YOU REALLY? AND YOU'RE IN YOU'RE SECOND TRIMESTER, so..."

"The chances of me miscarrying go down, a lot. To only about five percent. But, just to keep an eye on me the doctor has me coming in a lot more. He says my hormone levels are great though."

He grabbed my face then and smashed his lips into mine, the smile never leaving his face. He kissed my wildly, curling his fingers into my hair. "We're going to have a baby! I mean, you're going to... Oh my god..." He laughed breathlessly, his face flushed.

I couldn't help but laugh as the tears started to slide down my face. He couldn't believe it. I couldn't either at first. I thought I was going into menopause, just really early. It wouldn't have surprised me, but the sickness of my stomach started to get to me. That was the only reason I went to the doctor right after Thanksgiving. Since then I had be almost burst with excitement. I just didn't want to tell him again simply to get his hopes up though. I didn't want to get mine up either.

Carlisle picked me up, carrying me over to the bed. I laid me down gently in the center, leaning over to kiss my lips and face lightly, over again over again. He wiped the tears away from my cheeks, smiling down at me. Slowly he began to lift my shirt, exposing my stomach. He rubbed his fingers over it reverently, smiling. "I can't believe it."

"Apparently, if it's the furtherest thing from your mind, it just happens." I giggled, running my fingers through his hair.

He leaned down and began to kiss my stomach, over and over again. "You are going to be so beautiful. Oh! And, think of the kids! They're going to be so excited." He gushed happily. "Though, I don't think we'll be able to use my present this year." He chuckled.

"Oh, why?" I asked, scrunching my face as I watched him.

"A three week trip down to the island during the summer. I thought maybe some time alone, nude on the beach would be good, but seeing as you're going to be..._ VERY_ pregnant. I don't think the doctor will approve." He grinned wildly.

I laughed, too happy not to laugh and smile at everything. "We'll just have to put that off for... oh, eighteen years." I teased.

"We have six grown children. We've already got baby sitters." He smiled, kissing my stomach again, just below my belly button.

I groaned softly, lifting my hips slightly. I couldn't help it. It felt so good. He smiled up at me, beyond happy. "Is it okay if we...?" He trailed off shyly.

"You're the doctor. You tell me..." I said as seductively as I could.

He took that as a yes and growled playfully against my stomach. Within a minute he yanked down my panties and tossed them over my shoulder. I pulled off his sleep pants, in just as much of a hurry. I wanted to be connected to my husband, who I couldn't love any more than I did at this moment.

Carlisle moved so that he was between my thighs, his hips resting against my own. His bright blue eyes were gazing into my own, smiling down at me lovingly. "I love you so much, my darling."

I ran my fingers gently over his cheeks. "I love you, too. Make love to me." I pleaded softly.

Without another word he slipped inside of me, easy and gentle, like he was afraid to break me. Even with the tiniest of movements, it like lightening was running through my body. Pregnancy was making me more sensitive it would seem. I dug my fingers into his shoulder blades, arching my back up towards him.

"Oh..." He breathed, his head lulling back slightly as he increased his pace.

"There, Carlisle. Just like that. Uhhh..." I panted, my legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

I think my orgasm surprised him. Not only with it's suddenness, but with the intensity of it. I could barely take anything in as my world exploded around me. His jaw dropped into a silent sound, his bottom lip trembling. He was so close himself. _So close..._

"Mom! Dad! You here? Merry Christmas!" I heard Emmett boom from somewhere in the house.

"Son of a-" Carlisle groaned, laying his head on my shoulder.

"You're going to have to get use to that again, Romeo." I teased him, kissing his neck lightly. I cleared my throat to call down to my children, who I'm sure filled our house now. "Coming! We're just finishing getting ready!"

Much to Carlisle's annoyance we dressed quickly, deciding to save our showering for later. It would be too much of a temptation. We descended the stairs, holding hands and smiling. Emmett rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. He knew exactly what we were doing. Alice, Jasper, and Rose all kindly ignored it. Edward and Bella never seemed to notice these things. "Merry Christmas, my darlings." I told them, each giving them a hug and a kiss.

"So, dad, what did you get for Christmas?" Emmett beamed. Rose slapped him on the back of the head. "What??? I didn't say anything."

I chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, who wants some cookies and eggnog?"

"I don't know if I want to find out..." Em mumbled, earning another slap.

"I'll help you with the cookies." Bella offered with a smile, ignoring her brother in law.

"Hey, dad. Can I talk to you a minute?" Edward asked nervously.

"Sure thing, son..." Carlisle nodded, leading him towards the living room.

"Go get the presents from the car." Alice directed Emmett and Jasper with a finger and a wicked glance that kept them from arguing. I smiled at how well they kept each other in line.

The girls followed me into the kitchen, where I started to pull out things to drink like eggnog and apple cider. Bella arranged the fresh baked cookies we had all made together last night on a plate.

"You seem to be in a really good mood." Rose commented as she pulled out some glasses.

"Well-" I started but was cut off by the frantic shouting of my son.

"OH! SOMEONE COME HELP! DAD HAS PASSED OUT!" Edward shouted loudly. All of us ran in there to find Carlisle on the floor with Edward kneeling over him. "We were just talking and he just... hit the floor. His pulse is fine. I, uh, think he might have fainted... actually." He said, his face flushed.

Jasper came in with the first aid kit, handing it over to Edward, the other doctor in the family. "What in the world were you talking about?"

"Uh, I'll tell you in a minute." Edward said, pulling out the smelling salts from from the tiny plastic container. He waved it in front of my husband's nose, instantly bringing him back. His eyes snapped open.

"Are you okay!?" I asked frantically.

"They're going to be the same age..." He said, his eyes still wide and unfocused.

"Who's going to be the same age?" Emmett asked from behind us, confused. I was confused, too.

"Who, honey? Who is going to be the same age? Edward, what in the world were you talking to him about before he passed out?" I asked, looking up at my son.

He looked at Bella for a moment before bashfully looking down. "I was asking if he had any non alcoholic eggnog for Bella."

"What?" I asked, letting that sink in a moment. Then it hit me and I laughed, hard. "Oh, my goodness." I laid my head on Carlisle's stomach, still on my knees in front of me.

"Mom has lost it, too." Jasper muttered.

Carlisle started to laugh at that, pulling me up to lay beside him. He lightly kissed my forehead, a small smile on his face. "They're going to be the same age..." He repeated, laughing even harder.

"Have you two been drinking this morning?" Alice asked very seriously.

"Nope. I can't drink either." I answered with a smile.

Bella was the first one to get it. She launched forward, practically falling on top of me and Carlisle with a little thud. She was already crying. I blamed the pregnancy hormones. "That is so wonderful! I can't believe it!"

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked, utterly confused.

"They're going to have a baby, too!" Bella giggled as she sat up. Edward, who was previously sitting on his knees fell back on his rear.

"You're pregnant, Mom?" He asked.

All hell broke loose. Questions were flung at us from every direction, everyone speaking at the same time. Slowly, Carlisle pulled me up into a sitting position, my entire family, my entire world, around me. Our happy world was about to get a lot bigger.

**First off, no I'm not dead. I hope you guys don't want me that way either. I am sorry for my long absence. Let me tell you that it was really needed. Now, I know some of you won't care about the reasons, so I won't write them all out, but if you want to find out what is going on with me, the pregnancy, and all my stories, go to my profile. But, I will tell you this... All of my stories will be updated on January first. This is just my early gift to you guys. **

**Second... NO, I won't make it a story. It is a one shot lol. I've got enough on plate as it is. This is just suppose to be some happy fluffiness. I got the idea from Muggleinlove's story and I asked if I could write it. She said it was fine. But, I want you to go check hers out! It's very sweet as well. **

**So, Happy winter time celebration of your choosing (lol Lets not leave anyone out now...) I hope you have a great time this week. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and thanks to you who have been so understanding. **

**Review? Please? It's been so long since I've gotten one.**


End file.
